


my reason.

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, spoilers for ffix ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always his reason so it only made sense he felt such a way about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my reason.

 

A beauty as surreal as hers always betrayed his better judgement.

From the start, he had always sworn to go after what he really wanted. For the longest time he had pursued trivial things. It wasn’t until he met her that his line of sight shifted entirely.

No one had captured his interest as much as she had. It wasn’t just her delicate sensibilities, because she constantly proved him wrong time and time again. Despite appearances, inwardly she had a sense of self and a growing determination that was not to be rivaled.

The adoration only grew with time as well.

Hardships shaped them all in different ways- her especially.

It had become his duty to watch over her, protect her..he hadn’t expected to become so deeply involved, infatuated and..well..

That hadn’t been part of the plan at all, and yet there he was unable to imagine going through his day without her presence. Her beautiful brown eyes held so much knowledge and curiosity which he was more than happy to continue on that journey with her. The sound of her voice had a way of soothing his heart.

God he was sure he could be happy just by loving and adoring her in all the ways she deserved for the rest of their lives.

More than anything he wished to make her happy.

So returning to her was the best thing he could do.

Two years away had been torturous. Finally being able to hold her in his arms again, feeling the warmth of her breath against his neck as the crowd faded in the background, seeing her beautiful smile reaching up from her lips to her eyes..

“I waited..every day I hoped..” Her voice was soft but eager, hands reaching out to touch him and ensure this was real.

“I couldn’t leave you, especially not before telling you this.” Zidane reached for her hands, intertwining them with his own to draw them close near his chest so she could feel his heart beat.

“Telling me what?” Somehow her eyes already hinted she knew.

They both knew it, they had for two years since they had last seen each other that day.

“Dagger, I love you more than anyone or anything. I hope you feel the same because I just want to make you so happy-”

The queen leaned up, her hand gripping into the blond ponytail to pull him in closer as she kissed him without hesitation. Zidane was caught off-guard only for a second, easily reaffirming his grip on her and kissing her back so much it was easily delving into a passionate moment.

Dagger smiled in the kiss, an overwhelming happiness making her press as tightly as she could to him. Her heart beat so fast, that sensation of being in Zidane’s presence making that love she had always felt for him rise and create a warmth in her chest.

“Don’t ever leave me again..ever.” She breathed out over his lips in a whisper, eyes glistening some with tears as she smiled again.

“I promise.” The smile was reflected in turn before he leaned in to kiss her once again in such a loving way that the crowd was only cheering louder than before now.

_I won’t go anywhere you can’t find me._

_Not unless you’re by my side, my love._


End file.
